Turn Back Time
by AngelNatari
Summary: This isn't really based off "Becoming Jane." It is actually based off "Miss Austen Regrets.". Take an American college student and throw them back to 1814 with Jane Austen. Can she ever find her way home or is her future truly in the past? Cover Photo Under Fair Use Act.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a warning for all those who thinks this story is about "Becoming Jane" well it really isn't. This is actually a story based off the TV movie "Miss Austen Regrets" and yes this is a time travel piece so if you don't want to read it I understand. Anyway on with the story.**_

 _ **2015**_

I will admit up front I am totally in love with Jane Austen's works. That time period seemed so simple to me though I am sure back then times weren't as easy as in the book.

My name is Andria. I am a college student and an American in case anyone needed to know.

Let me tell you right now this isn't your average story. I was a simple person really until I somehow travel back in time.

I was driving home from one of my classes. I only lived ten minutes away. A really strong storm was starting and I thought I could make it home. I kept driving as fast as I could while still being within the speed limit when a freaking deer came out in front of me and I swerved my car out of the way and the minute I did that it was also struck by lightning.

I woke up and found myself half in a river or some kind of stream and half on shore. I looked around and my car was no where in sight. I thought it was really odd. I mean how did I get thrown out of the car? I slowly pick myself up and start to look around. No of this seems familiar to me at all. I walk up the hill before me when I see a tall manor before me. I know this is cheesy but I guess I'm not in Kansas anymore.

"Hello? You there excuse me young man?" I hear someone call out to me.

I see a young woman and a man sitting together on a bench at first then they start coming my way. Wait did she just call me a man?! I stand still as she comes up and examines me.

"You are a woman!" the woman exclaims.

"What was your first hint? My boobs?" I ask her sarcastically.

"Oh I thought since the way you were dressed you were a man, and you do speak in odd tongue. Come back with me my aunt must meet you!" the woman exclaims taking my arm and forcing me to come with her.

I look at the man as he comes forward taking the lead. Well I can tell he has a stick up his butt. He paid little to no attention to me but I didn't care.

We finally reached the house as the woman took me into the sitting room.

"Look aunt Jane I found a woman dressed as a man." the woman told her.

The woman nearly spit out her tea. "Oh my dear come let us get you in some fresh clothes." the woman says putting her tea down and also taking my arm and taking me away from the group.

"Now my dear what is your name?" Jane asks me.

"I am Andria. I am not from here in any sense not even this country. What year is it?" I ask her in return.

"1814." she tells me as she takes off my brown jacket.

"Oh my goodness, I am from 2015. Please tell me you believe me." I beg her.

"I have no other choice to but the people out there can not know. You are obviously from America so you are a friend visiting me from there. I will teach you what you need to know to survive. At least until you can go home." she tells me.

"Whenever that is." I tell her as she walks away from me to the cabinet.

I take off my top and jeans when the door opens and there stands Mr. stuck up from earlier.

"Forgive me miss, I did not know Miss Austen brought you in here." he tells me covering his eyes.

"You are obviously a virgin." I think to myself and I pick up my shirt and hold it over me.

The man turns and walks out closing the door behind him. Jane comes back and has quite a bit of cloth in her hand.

"Alright you will dress in this. I am sure it should fit someone as skinny as you." she says she starts dressing me.

By the time we are done she takes me over to a mirror and see that she has dressed me in a light green dress and put my hair up. I can't believe this is really happening. I am with Jane Austen I feel faint but then I regain my composure.

"Now just follow my lead, you were playing a trick on my niece and that is what you will tell her if she asks." Jane says as we walk out of the room down the hall and back to where the group is.

"There we go much better I do appreciate the joke though my dear friends this is Andria Worthington from America I met her when she was a mere child and now she is here to visit me." Jane says as she lightly pushes me forward.

"Pleasure to meet you all." I say as I bow my head then see the only seat left is by the man who just saw me close to naked.

I walk over and sit down beside him. I should know how to act. I have seen all the Jane Austen movies and read the books. I still felt odd literally all eyes were on me.

"It is a pleasure to see you out of those wet clothes." her niece says to me. "You can call me Fanny if you wish. The man sitting beside you is Mr. Plumtree."

A part of me kept saying GET ME OUTTA HERE! I sat there as the people conversed. I mean it was only Fanny, myself Jane and Mr. Plumtree but still it felt odd. Finally we went to eat in the dinning room and I swear that man knew not when to shut up and eat. No matter how much Jane tried to get him to eat he kept going on and on. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Something humorous Miss Worthington?" he asks me in all seriousness.

"No of course not, seeing as you seem to have all the answers to any question I could possibly fathom." I tell him and see Jane give me a look. "Please forgive me I did not mean to interrupt your speech."

"Yes, shall we eat now?" Fanny asks as she started eating.

Finally after the food was ate people went about the house, Jane went to write of course. I wish I knew which of her novels she was writing judging by the timeline it must be "Emma". I went outside and we unfortunately followed by the love birds. I decided to go and sit over by a bridge so I would be sparred the lovey dovey things.

After just a few moments I heard someone start walking my way. It was still daylight out so I could tell it was Mr. Plumtree. Great he was all I needed. He walked pretty close until he noticed I was there and stopped. He bow slightly.

"May I join you?" he asks me.

"I suppose so." I tell him patting the ground on earth beside me.

He sat down and it seemed he had a lot on his mind and me being the very thoughtful person I am decided I could listen to it.

"Something bothering you Mr. Plumtree?" I ask him curious.

"Fanny, it seems she is quite taken with me and I with her at times but I don't know." he tries to explain to me.

"She is young and still quite fickle not to offend you or anything but she is still trying to understand her own feelings just as I am sure you are as well." I tell him as I place my hand on his for comfort.

He doesn't say anything but merely smiles at me. Ok that is a little more then a normal friendly smile He looks down at my hand and takes it in his. Oh great I forgot people don't comfort people that way here. Oh great now what am I going to do?

"You seem very kind Miss Worthington." he says as he kisses my hand.

"Thank you kindly Mr. Plumtree though I am afraid I must get going it seems the sun is about to set and I have some chores to finish." I tell him as I take my hand and start to stand up.

"May I see you tomorrow?" he asks me.

Really now he wants to be around me all because I touched hi hand?! Oh what do I say?

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow then." My lips reply before my brain can stop them.

I start to walk back to the house when I sense him walking behind me. I stop and turn around to look at him.

"I wanted to walk you back, I hope that is well by you?" he asks me.

Oh no have I created a love sick puppy? I simply turn and run into the house and quickly run to the sitting room where Jane is writing she looks up at me confused.

"We have a big problem." I tell her.

She stops writing and motions for me to sit down. I start to tell her what all has happened with the whole I touched his hand and now he won't go away thing.

"Oh my well you can't ignore him that is rude and improper. Fanny will be devastated." Jane says as Fanny walks in.

"I can't believe him! I thought he was going to propose." she says sobbing.

I fall backwards and faint. Great he was going to ask her to marry him and I ruined all of that.

I wake up to see Jane smiling at me.

"Am I dead?" I ask her.

"No you are among the living. do not worry Fanny has already set her sights away from Mr. Plumtree you are in the clear with him now." she tells me helping me sit up.

"How long was I out for?" I ask her

"Two days was how long you slept, scared poor Mr. Plumtree to death, he is out in the gardens now. I just now got him to leave you side." she tells me.

"I don't like him, he is stuck up and rude a real pain the butt if you ask me." I tell her as I look out the window. "I can't be whatever you call it with him."

"It is called courting, he would have to ask your father first." Jane says as we both look out the window. "That does not mean you cannot talk to him. Give him a chance this is a way to see how different men are here."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I was awoken to crying, very loudly. I rose from my bed and went to the hall to see Fanny sitting on the ground crying. Really? Ugh it is too early for this. I walk over to her and plop down beside her.

"I do not understand this! He nearly proposed to me and now he says his heart has changed? How could all of that have happened in two days?" She asks me sobbing.

I turn my head to look at her.

"Fanny please, this is all over a boy? You are young very pretty woman. Any man would want you on their arm do not worry about the one who can not see past the end of their nose." I tell her trying to comfort her.

"He says his heart has found another, in such a short amount of time. How is that even possible?" she asks me.

Great I feel like I am playing twenty questions with her now.

"I know not my friend. Do not dwell on it though. Your aunt told me there is a ball tonight I am sure many men will want to dance with you there." I tell her as she perks up a little.

"Do you really believe that to be true?" she asks wanting me to say yes.

"I do not have a doubt in my mind, go on now pick out a dress to wear and please let me sleep." I ask her as I retreat into my room and lay back on the bed. "Was I really ever like her?"

A few hours later I am wide awake with a different dress on this time is a brown one. I don't know how to do their hair styles so I wonder out of my room to find Jane when I bump into none other then Mr. Plumtree. I really had hoped to avoid him today but it seems he is quite drawn to me.

"Miss Worthington, your hair is down just as it was the day I first saw you." he tells me being rather observant.

"I was just going to find Fanny or Miss Austen. In America we do not wear the same hair style and I usually leave my hair down." I tell him as I look for a way to get past him.

"You look very well." he compliments me.

"Thank you very much Mr. Plumtree. I am sorry I startled you when I fainted. Miss Austen informed me you never left my side. No one has ever been that kind to me." I tell him as he smiles at me.

"I was just making sure that if you awoke that your needs would be met." he says humbly. "Are you attending the ball tonight?"

"Yes, Miss Austen informed me of it just last night. Will you be attending as well?" I ask him already knowing the answer.

"I am, I hope to have a dance with you there." he tells me.

"What of Fanny? I thought you and her and an attraction to one another?" I ask him.

"It appears my heart has chosen another path." he says as he steps to the side allowing me to pass him.

Jane stands at the end of the hall watching us as I walk up to her.

"Come, let us put your hair up my dear friend." Jane says as she takes me away. "Very good conversation skills you have."

"I will be nice as you have asked me to. I will be so nice he can't stand me. Or I could-" I start.

"Why not just be calm and allow him to be kind to you?" she asks me.

"Alright, I will do just that." I tell her as she finishes putting my hair up and we walk into a room where the piano is. Out of the window I see Mr. Plumtree getting in a carriage and leaving.

A part of me actually misses him but that is a very small part. I know I will see him at the ball very soon.

"I am ready dear aunt to go meet the man of my dreams." Fanny says with a giggle.

I roll my eyes and look at Jane.

"You look wonderful dear niece. It appears you are correct we should start for town if we arrive at the ball early the more the dancing we shall have." Jane says leading us to the door.

It took a little over two hours to get to the house that was hosting the ball. People began to flock in as the sun was barely just starting to set. It turns out this was Fanny's house.

"Perhaps here I can win Mr. Plumtree back from whoever it is." Fanny says walking inside.

"You are in the clear?" I ask Jane.

We all walk inside Jane and Fanny start dancing and I sit back and smile watching them dance. It look like they are having a very good time. As the dance ends I see Mr. Plumtree and Fanny walking my way but from different directions. This is not going to end well. Mr. Plumtree reaches me just as Fanny comes to my side.

"May I have this dance?" Mr. Plumtree asks looking right at me.

"Of course you may." Fanny says taking his hand and starts to lead him to the dance floor but he looks back at me.

I just smile at him as they begin to dance for the next seven songs. I begin to grow bored and decide to walk out of the room and to the gardens. It is beautiful outside and very peaceful compared to the ball inside. I guess I never really was a party type of person. I sit down on a bench and listen to the mixture of the sounds from both inside and out.

I look at the window and can see Fanny and Mr. Plumtree dancing. Though it seems as if his eyes are searching for something or someone else. I still don't understand how something as small as a hand touch could make his heart change it's mind? I try to put the thought out of my mind. I look up to the stars for peace and do find it momentarily. Then I hear someone walking my way I look over and see a man who looks a bit tipsy to me.

"Ah what a lovely damsel!" the man cries out as he walks closer.

"Get away from me or I will hurt you!" I yell at him but it's no use.

He finally reaches me and grabs my arm very tight. I know that is going to bruise my soft alabaster skin as they would say here. Gosh this guy is strong and heavy two things against me. Finally I am fed up with it.

"Get off me or I will break your nose!" I yell at him at the top of my voice.

The man just laughs and has the nerve to try and kiss me, my hands reacts fast and thrust forward breaking his nose and splattering his blood on my new white gown Jane had gotten me. The man does stumble off of me and I run inside to see Jane and Fanny still dancing. I look down at my dress and am clearly upset but I don't want to ruin their time. I look up one more time and see Mr. Plumtree looking my way with pure horror on his face.

Oh no he is going to take this the wrong way. He is going to think I am the damsel in distress when I actually was the heroine. I see him release Fanny leaving her alone on the dance floor and he comes rushing my way taking me in his arms.

"Are you alright? Where did the blood come from?" he asks me very quickly.

"I am fine, there was a man in the garden he forced himself on me but-" I try to tell him as he walks past me to the garden.

I watch inside as Jane comes and joins me we see Mr. Plumtree at first talk to the man for a few moment but then he punches him and the man falls to the ground again.

"You alright?" Jane asks me.

"I was the one who broke that man's nose. He forced himself on me I had no choice." I tell her quickly as Mr. Plumtree comes back inside.

"Just let him play the hero, act like you are more than grateful." Jane says as Mr. Plumtree reaches me and takes my hands.

"Forgive me for not being there when you needed me most." he says looking me in the eyes.

I felt something odd in my stomach then. Was this really butterflies in my stomach. Oh no was I starting to like him?

"Thank you for being here with me now, I fear I could not face the rest of the night alone." I tell him as he just smiles.

"Then you shall dance with me the rest of the night." he says offering me his hand.

"I don't know how to dance like that. I only know how I dance back home." I tell him as I look away from the ballroom.

"Do tell me how do you dance back home?" he asks me.

"I would have to show you for I cannot explain it." I tell him as I hear a small giggle come out of me.

"Show me then." he says.

I take his left hand and put it around my waist and take his other hand in mine and slowly dance a very simple dance.

"I like this dance, it is a simple one is it not?" he asks me.

"That it is, it is usually a couples dance but it can be a friends dance as well." I tell him as we continue to dance.

We go back into the ballroom as the clock strikes fifteen minutes after twelve. I sit down in a chair happy to rest as Fanny comes up to Mr. Plumtree.

"Where had you gone? You left me alone on the dance floor so now we must finish our dance." she says putting her arms behind her back and giggling.

"It is past midnight Fanny, it is the Lords day now." he tells her.

"You did not seem to mind when dancing with another woman. Who is she?" Fanny asks him not a tad bit angry.

"That is not any of your concern please just rest a while." he tries to explain to her.

I see this is going no where fast so I come up to them about to take Fanny away.

"I bet whoever she has must have more money then I for I know she is not prettier then me" she says.

I just stand in shock. Well she doesn't know that she is talking about me but still that hurt. I take her arm and walk her out of the ballroom.

"Fanny you are acting like a child who has had their candy taken away. No one will ever find that attractive!" I tell her as she lowers her head.

"I am sorry it's just I really like him and I don't know how to tell him." she tells me.

A wave of guilt hits me. It's my fault that she is unhappy.

"Fanny, there are plenty of men here are you to tell me the only one you like is Mr. Plumtree?" I ask her.

"Well no, but he is the one I have known the longest." she says lifting her head up.

"Maybe it is time to expand your horizon try talking to new people and get to know them." I explain to her.

"Yes, I shall do just that. Please forgive me for behaving improperly." she says as she turns and walks away from me.

I look back into the room and see her start talking with a group of people around her age.

Mr. Plumtree comes to my side and smiles at me.

"I thought that you would not want me to tell her that you were the one who I have taken a liking to." he tells me.

"Thank you for that, though I fear she will still want you and that I have ruined her chances for a happy life." I tell him not looking away from the ballroom.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit in the kitchen sampling grapes and talking to the kitchen staff. It was a normal day I suppose. Well as normal of a day it could be for someone like me being stuck in the past but there were parts that were nice. I look out the window and see Fanny talking with someone. At first I can't tell who it is until I hear yelling. It must be Mr. Plumtree.

Fanny runs inside and throws her bonnet at me. I look up at her in shock.

"You! its you that he wants, the wild red head who appeared out of no where!" Fanny yells at me.

Jane looks at me and then goes to Fanny.

"How is that her fault? She did not do anything wrong no one did. The heart is a truly complicated thing and Fanny you have already taken up interest in two others please go and write them now." Jane tells Fanny.

Fanny picks up her bonnet and walks off with a determined face.

"I think you had better go talk to the one who described you as a wild red head." Jane says with a grin.

I walk out the door to see Mr. Plumtree walking about the lawn. I get closer and he sees me and I go to his side.

"I had to tell her, she would not stop talking to me about if we were together. I did not want to give her false hope." he tells me.

"I understand, though I still don't see why she threw her bonnet at me. I think it was because that was the only weapon she had perhaps." I tell him as he looks at me.

"I do not understand my affections for you. To be honest you have not even been here a month and I feel as though I can not go a day without seeing you." he confesses to me.

"I am a horrible person Mr. Plumtree, you do not know very much about me at all." I try to tell him. "Believe me when I tell you Fanny would be a better match for you."

"There is nothing you have done that could turn my feelings away from you." he says as he tries to grab my hand.

Jane's POV

I watch as the young Miss Worthington tries to explain to Mr. Plumtree why they are not a match. To be honest the reasoning was quite simple he was from the past and she from the future. How could someone as strong and proud as she give in to someone like Mr. Plumtree a future lawyer. Though I do confess a part of her was relenting. I saw this as her face softened. What ever words he was telling her were words she had not heard before.

Things were different here though. She didn't know how to act like a lady from this time. It would be my task to teach her such lessons. I did not know if she would ever return home or if this time was now meant to be her new home. I could tell after a short time of talking they were beginning to grow closer. This is what I feared though, she had no family here and no money. I would have to make up a story about her now having no parents or money.

He took her hands is his and held them to his face. I watched as he smiled at her and she returned it. If I had not known better I would have said she was falling in love with him as well. They separated after he kissed her hands. He kept looking back at her though. Fearing perhaps she would not be there the next time her turned to look at her. Once he was out of sight she came back in the house.

I went to her wanting to know what they talked about since I could not hear them.

"So do tell." I ask her impatiently.

"He is different then the men where I come from you are very right there Miss Austen. There is something about him that I can not help but like." she tells me as she lowers her head and blushes.

"If I did not know any better I would say you are falling in love with him?" I ask her.

"I do not know, how could that be so? I am not from here and I do not know when if ever I will return home." she tells me with worry on her face.

"Let us worry about that when and if that happens. For now I am sure you just need time to think things over." I tell her.

Andria's POV

The next morning I woke up rather refreshed. I walk out to stream where I was found by Fanny and Mr. Plumtree. I look down into the stream wondering how all of this happened in the first place? Did I belong here? Was this natures was of putting me where I belonged? I sat down by the stream when I heard giggling in the background. I turn around and see Fanny talking to another young man. Wow she recovers quickly I thought to myself. I look back into the stream and realize my hair is down but I did not care.

"Miss Worthington!" I hear a male voice call out for me.

I turn around to see Mr. Plumtree walking my way. Really what time did people get up in this time period? I stand up from the stream and begin to walk to him. We finally reach one another when Fanny walks past us on purpose showing off her new friend. I can see Mr. Plumtree not even turn her way but instead off me his arm. I accepted and he took me a little further into a small patch of woods.

"Miss Worthington I am quite glad to see you today." he tells me with a big smile.

"We have not even gone one day without seeing one another, I can not imagine you have missed me that much." I tell him with a laugh.

"Oh but I have, I wish to speak to Miss Austen about our situation when I return from my business in town." he tells me as I lean against a tree.

"Oh well, I am sure she will speak to you whenever you want." I tell him as he walks closer to me.

"Please tell me that at present you do not harbor feeling to any other besides myself?" he ask me.

Wow, that is really straight forward. I don't know anyone else besides him well at least in this time period.

"No, you are the only one." I tell him.


End file.
